Jessica Erickson
"Our lives are marked and shaped by our regrets. Things we all want to take back and can’t. In a perfect world, we would never hurt the ones we love or cause hurt to befall them. But the world isn't perfect and neither are we... But you know, hearts are amazing things. They get lots bigger to make room for new people to love alongside the old people you love." Appearance Jessie does not have the intimidating look of her older sister, but rather a more fragile version of it. She looks more like the pretty barbie then the G.I. Jane. Instead of being curvy, she's much more slim then her other siblings. Of course that doesn't mean her stamina is any slimmer. Jessie can walk just as far as Jo ever could. She is below average height, standing at 5 foot 5 inches, and she's slim. With long brown-black hair that trails down her back, piercing hazel eyes, and semi-fragile features, she cuts an attractive figure once you get underneath the grungy street clothes and the to large sweatshirts. Clothing When she was younger, Jessie was really simple when it came to clothing... she tended to wear jeans, shorts, tanktops... there was really nothing special to it. Of course she also happens to dress for the weather rather then style, something she learned from her oldest sister rather then her middle sister. Summer means shorts, winter means jackets and pants, and fall and spring meant... well anything the weather permited actually. She's never really been strict about what she wore. These days the only thing that has changed is the constant hooded sweatshirts that she keeps pulled up over her head. Inventory Jessica has the clothes on her back, the pair of shoes she's wearing, and... that's it. Personality Unlike her sister, Jessica never really had the aura of badass, don't fuck with me that her sister carries around so well. Rather she's more shy then snarky and she'd rather stay out of the center of attention then confront someone for an offense. Of course she is just as bad as her elder sister about telling someone like it is when she actually opens her mouth, but usually she just keeps her opinions to herself. She - just like her sister - learned to take orders better then most because if she didn't follow orders, bad things could happen, but she also has a slightly rebellious streak that she hides rather well most days. Like her sister, she hates lazy people and feels they're a waste of space. Unlike her sister, her temper is pretty well held on to until it finally snaps. Thankfully it takes a long time for that to happen. Skills *Hunting and trapping: Growing up her family lived in a tent in Alaska for a good majority of her childhood trapping for money and hunting and trapping for food – this means she can kill or catch the animal, skin and gut it, and cook it without hassle. *Unlike her sister, she is a horrible shot with most guns, but she can shoot a bow better then any of her other siblings. *She's more of a dodger then a fighter but she knows where to hit to get a decent reaction. Like her sister, she can take a hit but not nearly as well as her sister. *Unlike her sister, she can actually cook... really well. Where Jo fails miserably at it, Jessie is very good at making something up from basically nothing. Background Jessie was born in a very odd... family. Not much is known about her by anyone left alive except her sister, and that woman sure as hell ain't spilling any secrets. As far as anyone knows she is a high school student from Alaska who came down for her brother's wedding earlier then intended. Her mother and father were waiting to board the plane, when the aliens began blowing up all major cities, one of those being the one her parents were in. When she was taken by the Skitters that was it... her life was practically over, or so she figured. Relationships The only friends she has is her family... Trivia *Jessie originally wore glasses. *She has a rather major dislike for seafood, though she will eat it. Actually she can usually manage to choke down just about any kind of food she's offered because her stomach easily overpowers her taste buds. Gallery tumblr_n434gwtF6I1rie27io1_500.png tumblr_n434gwtF6I1rie27io2_500.png D217 by miobi-d61sk01.jpg D221 by miobi-d627yat.jpg D218 by miobi-d61wjdp.jpg d126_by_miobi-d5jijc6.jpg d254_by_miobi-d68lb80.jpg d108_by_miobi-d5gu2bd.jpg d245_by_miobi-d670279.jpg d303_by_miobi-d6klfej.jpg d062_by_miobi-d59mfxc.jpg 1379632_699770983385223_1744880058_n.jpg|A younger Jessie before ceremony 1378355_698240036871651_260527012_n.jpg|A younger Jessie made up for a ceremony